


Blood Brothers

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is like Karin, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, akakuro brothers, mainly inspired by Karin/Chibi Vampire, they're both overprotective of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since Kuroko Tetsuya started living with Kagami Taiga. The smaller boy never talks about his past, but Kagami accidentally stumbles upon a great secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> An actual Vampire AU has been going on in my mind for a long while now... And the Karin manga is one I adore. So this is pretty much a mixture of the Karin universe and Kuroko no Basket characters.

 

_Kagami can’t see anything, but he feels. The pain is there, but it’s not unbearable, even if it should be. Somehow, he knows he’s injured and bleeding. He tries to get up, but he can’t. He shouldn’t. His wounds will get worse._

  
_There are two figures walking closer to him. They embrace him gently; whispering sweet nothings in his ears, promises of being safe and sound. They tend to his wounds by sensually licking the blood away. The saliva that comes in contact with the wounds gives him an inching sensation, but surprisingly, his body welcomes it. He traces his stomach with both his hands; as if by magic, most of them have closed completely, only leaving nasty scars behind._

  
_He can’t help but watch as one of those people taking off his shirt, baring his neck for the other, who walks closer, embracing him, lowering his head and biting hard, receiving no protests for those actions._

  
  
-//-

  
The beeping of the smoke alarm makes him jolt awake and rush into the kitchen, where he finds his roommate having burnt the bacon he was trying to make.

  
“I’m sorry for waking you up like that, Kagami-kun.” he apologizes, polite as always.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Kagami replies, starting cleaning up and preparing breakfast for both of them. “How did you survive before we met anyways?”

“My younger brother did the cooking, not me.” is Kuroko’s blunt reply, and Kagami drops it. Kuroko rarely talks about his family, and he guesses it’s because none of them are still around.

It’s not that Kuroko was actually his roommate; just a kid he found on the street, sitting protectively over to what looked like a trunk. When Kuroko finally accepted Kagami’s invitation, he dragged the trunk with him, saying that inside was all that’s left of his family.

Kagami felt there was something wrong with Kuroko. He seemed absent-minded, so he took a glance over.

“That’s unusual, Kuroko.”

“Hm? What’s unusual?”

“You took off your key…”

Kuroko’s expression goes from apathetic to confused, then scared. It’s the first time Kagami witnesses that kind of emotion on the shorter boy’s face.

“I must have dropped it somewhere!” he exclaims, and runs outside.

After Kuroko’s abrupt departure, Kagami starts cleaning up, until the moment he notices something shining in the sinker. He makes a move to grab the shining object, thinking it for a coin, but surprisingly, it’s a key.

The key that opens Kuroko’s trunk.

Kagami knows it’s wrong, Kuroko trusted him, but he couldn’t help but be drawn towards it, the key to open the mysteries behind who exactly Kuroko Tetsuya was, finally revealed.

He inserts the key to the keyhole, meeting some resistance, as if no one attempted to open it in a while. He finally, unfortunately, comes across the greatest plot twist his life could ever take.

It’s because there’s a body inside the trunk.

Kagami tries to calm down, there must have been a logical explanation as to why there’s a body inside the trunk. It’s probably nothing more than a life-sized doll; it’s eerie how much it resembles Kuroko in appearance. Lean frame and alabaster skin, fringes falling over his closed eyes, one could mistake the doll for Kuroko’s ‘twin’, if it weren’t for its bright red hair. Kagami can’t help but stand there, admiring the perfection of it.

He doesn’t realise that a pair of eyes snap open, and a hand is aiming for his neck.

  
-//-

  
Kuroko returns worried; he can’t find his key. Maybe it’s somewhere in the apartment and Kagami found it, he hoped. The place was surprisingly quiet when he returned; he looks around for the key, only to find Kagami. Only he wasn’t alone.

Kagami is pinned on the wall by another redhead. The shorter boy has longer hair, in a much brighter hue than Taiga’s, and Kuroko is sure the emotion painted in his roommate’s features is fear at the sight of the boy’s sharp canines and glowing eyes.

“Seijuro!” Kuroko lets out, urgency and anxiety present in his tone of voice.

The boy reacts to the name, releasing Kagami from his hands and run to his side.  
Kagami is relieved.

“Seijuro.” Kuroko starts, and Kagami swears he looks more like a strict father. “What have I told you?”

Seijuro lowers his head in shame. “Keep a low profile and don’t go out.” he replied.

“But Tetsu-nii! He opened it!” he attempts to defend himself, pointing to Kagami. “And you weren’t around, so I thought something happened to you!” he defends himself, pointing at Kagami.

Kuroko focuses his gaze to Kagami, who takes a step back on instinct. His eyes are glowing; there’s a predatory look on his face. “Kagami-kun”  he speaks, “I told you not to open it, didn’t I?”

“K-Kuroko….?” Kagami finds himself muttering, completely and utterly confused.

“I’m Akashi Seijuro,” he introduces himself, “and Kuroko Tetsuya is my older brother.” he reveals.

Kagami’s mind is filled with questions, only stopped by Seijuro’s wincing expression, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Kuroko, who is on his side in a second, obviously worried.

“Is it time already? Does it hurt?” he asks, in which the redhead nods.

What follows leaves Kagami speechless.

Kuroko gently traces his fingers over Akashi’s neck, gently massaging it, muttering apologies, before biting down. Akashi doesn’t make any attempts to release himself, not just accepting, but seemingly inviting of the pain Kuroko’s actions must inflict him. The redhead slowly slips out of conscious; when that happens, Kuroko gently picks him up and, with a sigh, places him back in the trunk.  
Kagami finally snaps out of it.

“Are you going to lock him there again?” he asks, to which Kuroko nods. “Isn’t that just too cruel? How is he living, anyways?”

“It’s the only way I know how to keep him alive and safe.” he mutters. “Our kind is ruthless and unforgiving. Seijuro might be strong, but so many are after his blood… I want, and have to, protect him, at all costs. He’s important. I can’t risk any harm coming to him.”

Kagami is curious. “Our kind?” he asks, even more curious than before. He stares at Kuroko, his cerulean eyes glowing in such a unique way –Kagami might not know it, but it’s proof Kuroko is his Father’s son– and smiles bitterly.

**_“We’re vampires.”_ **


End file.
